Misery Business
by jessicax3
Summary: [Sucky Summary] Lilly's in the Misery Business, she's gonna take it from the top. [Please read and review!] RATED T
1. Confessions

**A/N: Yay! A Loliver one-shot! Possibly a whole fanfic, if I get enough reviews. Wink, wink. Okay, so read and review. It makes me happy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or "Misery Business" by Paramore. 'Nuff said.**

"_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top."_

I sang along with my i-pod as I tapped my foot violently on the bed.

"Why didn't he tell me before?" I asked myself as I turned my i-pod off.

"_He didn't want too. He never liked you, Lilly."_

"That's not true. He did like me. Right?"

"_No. He never did. Listen to me!"_

I shook my head. Oliver would never be such a jerk. The rumors weren't true.

Or were they?

I was suddenly angry. I got out of bed and grabbed my cell phone. I ran out the door, right over to Oliver's house. I knocked on the door and saw Oliver peek out his window. His eyes widened and I heard his backdoor open and then close. It took Oliver quite awhile to get to the door, and during this time, I examined my clothes. I had pulled on a white, lacy cami with a navy blue, ribbed, v-neck, shirt with elbow length sleeves. The lacy bottom of the cami was showing. I had also managed to find a denim skirt and white flats. My blonde hair was in a messy half-ponytail. I checked the time on my cell phone. I had been out here for ten minutes. I knocked even harder this time. I turned around and saw a flash of brown curls run into Miley's house. I knew it.

She had been the one that sneaked out Oliver's backdoor. I turned back around to find Oliver standing at the door speechless. I raised my eyebrows at him. He kept staring.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" I asked my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh, yeah!" He chuckled nervously. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch in his living room. Apparently no one was home, because the house was a mess and it certainly would not look like it did if his Mom were home. "So, what did you do while I was gone on vacation that week?" I asked, folding my hands over my lap. "Oh, nothing… Uh, school and video games. The usual." He said, struggling to find an explanation.

"Bullshit. You were with Miley." I spat out angrily.

He looked alarmed. "No, I wasn't! Honestly Lilly!"

I shook my head. "Don't lie to me!" I raised my voice. "Lilly, you want to know the truth?" I shook my head and he began to talk. After he was finished, I was shocked. "Now, what are you gonna say to me? Huh, Lilly? Go ahead, say whatever you want."

I stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "I don't think you want to know what I have to say." I whispered in his ear, tonelessly.

I was about to leave when Oliver grabbed my arm. I jerked away and walked out his front door. As I hopped over his lawn to mine and opened my front door, I realized something important.

I was screwed.


	2. Lilly decides to smile

**A/N: Only a couple of reviews, eh? Come on people, I want MORE. Whoa, I just sounded like Sharpay… LOL, anyways, read and review… Cuz it makes me happy [:**

I sighed and walked upstairs. My Mom and Dad weren't home. Nor was my three year old sister, Ashley. They had gone on some big, important business trip miles away in some other city of California. I decided to stay home; after all, I had lots to do. I got into my bedroom and walked over to the desk, where my desktop computer was. I sat down in the comfortable chair and checked all my e-mail messages. I had thirty four new E-mails. I checked them all. All of them, not surprisingly, were from Oliver. I rolled my eyes and deleted them all. I signed onto my AIM and instantly got an IM from Miley. I groaned and grudgingly answered it.

SmileyMileySmiles07: Hey, Lils!

LillyLOVEx3: Hey, slut.

SmileyMileySmiles07: Lilly! What is wrong with you?!

LillyLOVEx3: Don't play dumb. I know you and Oliver hooked up while I was gone. And I was STILL dating him.

SmileyMileySmiles07: Hey, the boy needed some excitement in his life that week. Can't blame me.

LillyLOVEx3: Uh, I can and I believe I just did. Listen Miley, I've always been a good friend to you. Why do you ruin all of my relationships? You ruined my chance with Matt, Lucas, and now Oliver. And, let's not forget about Jake…

SmileyMileySmiles07: Whatever Lilly.

LillyLOVEx3: Whatever? Yeah, sure, whatever. Look, you can go out with Oliver. I don't want him, don't need him. Have him.

I signed off and walked over to the bulletin board hanging on my teal walls and tore down a couple of pictures, notes, and cards. All of them from Oliver or from Miley. I somberly stuffed them in my garbage can along with some other worthless junk in my room. I was about to walk outside of my bedroom when somebody threw a couple of pebbles against my window. I groaned, knowing exactly who it was. I opened the window, and I saw Oliver standing directly underneath me.

"Lilly, you never let me finish!" He complained. He was about to say something when I cut him off.

By dumping the trash can and all of it's contents right on his head. Did I feel bad afterwards? Let me think…

Um, no!

It actually felt pretty good. I cracked a smile and laughed hysterically while he stood there looking at me angrily. Once I was composed, I closed my window and jumped onto my bed. Yet, Oliver kept insisting I let him in. I found a way to fix that little problem though. I walked over to my stereo and played Lily Allen's song "Smile". As soon as the song was done, I realized that I could probably crack a smile with some revenge on Miley and Oliver. Perfect. I smirked. This was going to be fun. I took out a note book and a pink pen and neatly printed down all the ideas I had. They were definitely... something.

Oh yeah.


	3. Her mental health is not well

**A/N: Seven reviews! Yay! That makes me happy! Keep reviewing to keep me happy : And remember, tell me what you like and don't like in the reviews. You could make the story a lot better and I'll credit you in the next chapter!**

"Yes, this is perfect!" I said aloud as I closed the notebook that I had been writing in previously. I had already written down

Fifteen sabotage plans that I could easily complete. I clapped my hands together in joy and pondered my ideas for a second. My face instantly lit up, even though no one was there to see it. Maybe I should go tryout my plan right now…

I walked out of my house, a huge smile on my face. I had my purse with me with things in it that weren't supposed to be in there. I walked over to Miley's house. I knocked and in within seconds, Miley was at the door looking nervous. I smiled and asked if I could come in. Miley agreed, and we sat down and began talking as if nothing happened. Little did she know, I wasn't over this. Not just yet.

"Hey Miles, do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" I asked innocently, even though my intentions weren't she smiled and nodded and we back to gluing her eyes to the television set. I smirked and made foot steps by stomping my feet on the ground. I quietly crept behind her and opened my purse, taking out a pair of scissors. Miley's long, brunette braid was hanging out from the couch, just how it always was. I put the scissors around it and chopped it off. I stuffed the scissors into my bag, along with the braid, which I was going to dispose of soon after I left. I pretended to come back downstairs.

"Hey, Miley, I've gotta go. I don't feel so good. Bye!" I said hurriedly. Miley nodded her full attention still on the television set. I smiled as I closed the door quietly and ran out of her driveway, all the way over to Oliver's house. I quickly disposed of Miley's braid in Oliver's trash at the corner of his house and ran back over to his door. He opened the door right when I got to it. He let me in and I apologized. We talked awhile and then he led me up to his room. He told me to wait there until he came back from the bathroom. I agreed and made sure that he wasn't there when I took out a tiny bottle from my purse. I took off the cap and went through his drawers. I got out a pair of boxers and sprinkled a bit of the powder from the bottle onto the inside of the boxers. I giggled and quickly put it back on his bed. I composed myself and waited for him.

"Hey Lils, I'm gonna go take a shower. Can you pass me some jeans, boxers, and a shirt?" I nodded and took out the pair of boxers I had sabotaged and some random jeans and shirt. I passed them to him and smiled. "I'm gonna leave. I don't feel to well." I said grabbing my purse. He smiled and waved goodbye as I walked out his front door and jumped form his lawn over to mine. As I walked into my house and closed the door behind me, I remembered that the boxers I had sprinkled itching powder were his favorite pair. _'Not anymore'_, I thought, laughing.

The rest of the day I was thinking of more ways to sabotage them or just doing pointless crap. But, mostly I was thinking of revenge. Miley and Oliver were probably too stupid to realize I had done all that dirty work. They probably had no clue how that had happened. I thought of Miley's hair and laughed hysterically, thinking about how she going to react to her new "haircut". I had cut off a good chunk of her braid so that it was now probably a little shorter then her shoulders. She always said she hated short hair, especially on her. I smiled. Then, I wondered how Oliver was going to react. He was going to probably scream so loud my parents could hear it, even though they were in a city miles away from Malibu. Then he'd probably cry. I laughed so much my sides felt like they were going to split if I didn't stop laughing soon.

I composed myself and gasped for breath a couple of times. I stood up from the chair I had been previously sitting in and walked over to my room upstairs. I opened up the notebook were I had been keeping record of my plans for Miley and Oliver. I crossed off the first two plans and closed the notebook and stuffed it under my pillow. I had everything on there from gross birthday presents to dying their hair a horrible color. I got up and walked over to my window and leaned against the wall near it. I laughed. Again. I realized that this whole situation messed up my mental health. Oh well. It felt good, anyways. Who knew revenge could be oh so sweet? I sure didn't I used to be sweet and outgoing. But, this was a lot better.

I was waiting and waiting until Miley and Oliver realized what I had done. However, I didn't expect them to know who had done it. They were too bubble brained. But if they did realize who had done it, bravo for them! They actually grew a brain that works! Congratulations. I was about to walk out of my room to go eat something, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a shrill screech come from a couple houses down the street. Then only seconds later, I heard a loud yell come from the house next to mine. I bent over laughing so I hard I was turning red. I had been wondering if they noticed before.

Boy did they know!

**Okay, so this is the third chapter sorry it's kind of short and boring, but, I have writers block at the moment. Remember to leave reviews telling me what you did and didn't like. You could make this a better fanfic. So, remember! Okay, um, also, I'm going to answer a question that came in a review…**

**IrockHARDERthanYOU****: I'm not sure if I'm going to change the title or not, because, in a way the song "Misery Business" can apply to the later chapters of the story. However, the song "Smile" by Lily Allen also fits the story. So, I might, but, I might not. Depends. Thanks for the review though! I really appreciate it ! **


	4. Sweet revenge

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! They mean a lot to me, so keep 'em coming! Oh, and just so you know I might change the title of the story. I'm still not sure, though. So, keep on checking! Thanks guys! I **

**love you all so much :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. End of story. Although, I do own a rubber ducky :**

The next morning I woke up on my bed. I wasn't even in my pajamas and I was hanging side ways off the bed. I sat up and rubbed my bleary eyes as I yawned. I stood up and walked over to my closet and threw out a pair of faded jeans, green converse, a white tank top and a fitted, green zipper hoodie. I grabbed my stuff and walked into my bathroom to take a quick shower. About fifteen minutes later, I was done and pulling on my clothes. I grabbed my brush and pulled it trough my blonde hair. I finished the rest of my business in the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed a green baseball cap from my nightstand and put it on. I walked downstairs and made myself some toast and orange juice. I was going to sit down and eat when I heard someone knock on the door.

I checked who it was through the peep hole in my door and opened the door when I saw it was Miley. I smiled innocently. "Hey Miles! What's up?" I asked, moving form my spot to let her in. She walked in, but backwards. I looked at her with a strange face and closed the door. I followed her over the couch and flopped down on it. "So, what's up?" I asked looking at her seriously. "This is what's up!" she said turning around, showing me her very stout ponytail. I wanted to laugh so badly, but, I didn't. She let her curly brown hair out of the ponytail and I gasped, half acting, half genuinely. I knew it was short, but, not that short. I was terrifying. But, I didn't feel bad. Not at all. "Lilly, I don't even know how it happened! I look like I have an afro or something!" She said, on the verge of tears. And, surprisingly, she wasn't exaggerating. Her hair was extremely short and curly. I wanted to cackle evilly but, I contained myself. She whined for awhile and then left.

I then decided to go check on Oliver. I wanted to see the damage I had caused him. I one again hopped over to his lawn and knocked on his door. He opened minutes later, looking at me with a painful look in his eyes as he scratched his thighs. My jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh Oliver! What happened to you? Do you have the chicken pox or something?" I asked as I stepped into his house. He shrugged, the painful look still in his eyes. I walked up to his room. Everything was scattered on the floor. I saw some lotions on the floor, possibly to stop the itching. Obviously, it hadn't helped. He cried to me for a couple of minutes and then rested his head on my lap. I smiled a small smile. I miss the times when we were actually together and happy. He had it coming to him, though. And so did Miley. That's what they get for messing with Lilly Truscott.

I left Oliver's house and walked back to mine. I walked inside the house and over to my fridge, where my calendar was clipped. Miley's birthday tomorrow. Hmmm, I could have some fun. I was up all night trying to think of something to do to Miley's gift. By two in the morning I had the perfect idea and I was already working on it. But, I'll tell you about it later. Right now I was thinking of ways to get Oliver. I couldn't think of anything good, except for dyeing his brown hair a hideous color. But, even I loved his hair to much to do that. I sighed in defeat, but quickly got back to thinking. Lilly Truscott never feels defeated. "What can I do?" I said out loud, hoping God would hear me and help me. I shook my head. I suddenly perked up. I felt like laughing hysterically, but, then people would think I was crazy, now wouldn't they?

I went to bed late that night, but, I woke up early the next morning. It was a Saturday morning and Oliver had a doctor's appointment. He wasn't taking the new car he had recently gotten, though. His Mom was taking him in her old, beat up SUV. I smiled to myself as I peeked out my window, watching Oliver and his Mom pull out of their driveway. I sat there waiting until they were completely out of sight. The doctor's office is about an hour away, so I'd have plenty of time to complete my plan. I took a quick shower and then slipped on a black ribbed tank top, a pair of dark wash fitted jeans, and black Converse. I combed my hair and put it into a neat, high ponytail. I ran downstairs, trying my best to not stumble over my own feet. I suddenly came to a halt when I got into my garage. I knocked down every single thing from the shelves until I found everything I was looking for. I smirked. I grabbed a random paper bag and walked over to Oliver's house.

I looked around. No one was coming. I walked into Oliver's house. You'd think the door would be locked, but due to the fact that we live in such a safe neighborhood, nobody ever locks their doors. I walked into the familiar house and found my way into his garage. I left the door open and turned on the light. I smiled. His shiny black convertible was there, looking absolutely tempting. I decided to release all of my anger… On the car. I reached into the large, brown paper bag and grabbed a hammer. Yes, a hammer. What was I going to do? I was going to mess with his car! Duh! I straitened up a little and swung the hammer into the headlights. Crash. Boom. Bam. And the headlights were screwed. So screwed that no amount of car maintenance would even come close to fixing. I smiled in satisfaction and continued to slam it with hammer. The car was finally beaten up and I threw the hammer at the last window that wasn't broken. I had done that pretty quickly had just enough time to do my other job. Spray paint the car. Oh, yes. I took out a random can of spray paint and walked all around the car until the car was covered in dark purple. And then pink. And then blue. And then, after all that paint, it turned a disgusting puke-green color. I was almost done.

I reached into the bag, once again, and pulled out a fully loaded can of rainbow streamers. You know the kind that is impossible to wash off? Yeah. I sprayed all over the car, even in side, which looked horrible, due to my other doings. But, that was certainly a good thing. I finally finished when I heard Oliver's Mom pull into his driveway. I dropped the bag on the floor and ran as quick as I could out of the garage and out his backdoor, where I climbed his fence to get into my own backyard. I ran into my house and ran upstairs. I finally got into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, trying to catch my breath. Once I had, I fixed my hair, washed my hands and walked downstairs, so I looked natural. Soon enough, I had a knock at my door, and of course, it was Oliver. Perfect. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Oliver. What's up?" I asked, letting him in. "Someone trashed my brand new car! They even slashed my tires!" He said, sitting down on the couch. I gasped softly. "Really? That sucks…" I trailed off. He whined and then he stopped, suddenly as we sat down on my bed upstairs.

"Lilly?" He said innocently. "Hmm?" I replied, deeply entertained with my shoelace. "I want you back." He stated hopefully. I shook my head. "That doesn't mean anything, Oliver." I simply stated. He nodded his head and minutes later, he left. I closed the front door and smiled. Things were working out good. How good?

Real good…

**Alright, writer's block again. And that's why it's short. Sorry! But, um, thanks for the reviews. It makes my day. Keep making my happy :) **


End file.
